for real
by a human girl
Summary: how well do you know your friends? or even pets? if you're not careful you might just end up meeting the naruto characters. don't believe me? than ask Rin. rated M just in case.


**HI PEOPLE!**

**I'm really glad I'm finally writing this, the idea's been rotting away in my head for a few months…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own naruto, beyblade, the cookie monster, ASDFmovies or any of the original characters (although legally some of them **_**are **_**my dogs…), I only own my made up characters, laptop and eggbeater. **

**I'd like to thank my dogs, Begal, Noodle and Chips (a.k.a Jaraya, Naruto and Sasuke), for giving me this idea.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_that day

Rin's just an average high school student. Well… she used to be, anyway… that all changed the day she met _them. _

It was raining that day, just like every other winter day.

If she was anywhere else she would have probably stayed inside and waited 'till the rain stopped. But it wasn't anywhere else.

Rin hated that building. Sometimes, she even thought she could sense an evil aura around it.

That place was hell, hell… with florescent lighting, also known as school.

_At least it's not raining too hard…_ thought Rin as she pushed open the double doors.

"Of course it starts raining cats and dogs as soon as I step outside. And on the one day I decide to leave my umbrella at home too…" complained the redhead, irritated.

Most kids hate school because of the boring classes, but Rin hated it because she had to interact with other living things, not that she didn't want to make friends with people, it's just that people didn't want to make friends with her. They don't even talk to her; they just turn away and make fun of her behind her back, but they still talk loud enough for her to hear.

Why would they do that? Because she's the black cat.

The nick name wasn't given to her for stealth or skin color; she got it for her bad luck.

Every time she left her house with an umbrella it was sunny, every time she left her house without an umbrella it rained, every time she got a pet it ran away and she only found it just before it got run over, burned, choked, droned, eaten, taken apart or killed in other very disturbing ways, her dad's a drunk and her mom's nuts.

Her bad luck didn't even let her commit suicide!

When the blessed day she turned 18 finally came she left the house before her parents had the chance to kick her out, that day just happened to be last month.

Rin sighed in defeat before walking to her car, other people stayed inside so she didn't get any cold stares, that's why she didn't mind rainy days that much.

But something wasn't right, for some reason, she felt like she was being… followed.

She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut, and her gut's usually right.

Rin spun round as fast as she could, but instead of a stalker, before her stood three male dogs, a full grown dog and two puppies.

She looked at them for a second, considering the idea of adopting them, but turned around and continued to walk to her car after remembering her many experiences with animals.

"Sorry guys, you're better off away from me" she whispered, more to herself than to the dogs… that were still following her.

As soon as Rin opened the car door, the three stalkers- I mean, dogs hopped in and planted their little asses on the back seats.

"You're little ninjas, aren't you…" she trailed off, an idea forming in her head.

"Ok, you can come, but I'm naming you now" a smirk plastered itself onto her face. "You're Naruto, you're Sasuke and you're Jiraiya" she pointed to each one as she named them (after characters from her favorite anime, of course).

The reactions were pretty weird; she didn't even think they'd react at all, but one of them did a little happy dance, one of them seemed pleased with himself and one of them looked at her with wide eyes, Rin couldn't tell if he was surprised that she gave in or because of the names… either way, there's no way these are _average _dogs.

**AT RIN'S HOUSE**

Fortunately, Rin always had pet food and pet beds, in case something like this ever happened. Unfortunately, she only had _two _dog beds and the pet store was closed for fixing.

"And my bad luck strikes again!" announced the redhead, clenching her fist.

A sigh of defeat escaped her as she turned to Sasuke.

"Guess you're comin' with me" she informed.

Sasuke seemed to stiffen a little when the words sank in, but knowing resistance was futile, made no attempts to disagree.

"Sorry buddy but there's no way I'm trusting you with the couch" she explained, picking him up and ignoring the jealous glances she was getting from Jiraiya.

When they got to her room Rin placed the small dog on her bed and changed, he turned away upon realizing what she was about to do.

If only she had more… appropriate sleepwear.

Most girls think of beauty as a gift, Rin thinks of it as her bad luck teasing her.

Rin _is _beautiful; no one could deny that the way the flaming red color of her hair clashed with her pale skin was enchanting, her pale red eyes just added to her charm.

You're probably wondering how this could be bad luck, well, the answer to that is one simple word; stalkers.

Back to the matter at hand, her pajamas are basically a shirt with too wide of a collar and underwear that's way too tight.

And now to dismiss your _**WRONG**_ ideas. No, she's not a slut; she only has it because that's all the store had in stock when she went to buy nightclothes.

Why doesn't she go buy new pajamas? She _**HATES**_ going to the mall because the biggest bitch in the world (a.k.a the queen of the school) was ALWAYS there.

Who's to blame for all this? Her stupid bad luck, of course.

Rin could tell her dog was uncomfortable with seeing her like this, and even more uncomfortable with sleeping with her. Unfortunately for him, she just shrugged it off and climbed into bed, embracing him tightly so he won't be able to fall off the bed.

They both fell asleep pretty quickly.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rin slowly woke up.

She opened her eyes, still half asleep, expecting to see the furry face of her dog, but instead, she saw the non-furry face of a certain someone…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Hell yeah! A cliff hanger!**

**Kai: What cliff hanger? I don't think it counts as a cliff hanger if you make it painfully obvious who it is.**

**Me: Asshole.**

**Kai: Just logical.**

**Me: To hell with logic!**

**Kai: You're an idiot.**

**Me: No, because I work at the muffin factory.**

**Kai: You like ASDFmovies way too much.**

**Me: And you don't have a sense of humor.**

**Review **n.n (because I work at the muffin factory…)


End file.
